A Friendship of Intertwined Interspecies
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: Less is known about Lightning's backstory and nothing is known with this girl Sky he protects. No fan theories come close to the real truth. Two friends from different worlds, formed an unlikely friendship and this is the real and uncut story, told by Lightning to the Radiator Springs townsfolk. Pre-Cars. Origin story. Co-written with ZA Set in our headcanon. R&R


**Intercourse of Intertwined Interspecies**

 **Alright, this is a story that's written by me and ZAFTPrime, a fellow Cars fanfiction writer and my co-writer since 2014. This is taking place in the headcanon-universe she created and I was all go for it, since it's a great headcanon and in my honest opinion, the Cars/Planes francine should go like that.**

 **We had this discussion about posting out stories here at FFN, we usually upload our stories at Deviantart. So...I decided to give it a go and see how the audience like it.**

 **This is the story of how Lightning, back then a regional racer no one knew, met Sky, a surviving refugee of a recently fallen Pracordia. Two completely different persons, who forms an unlikely friendship that'll last for rest of their lives. Sky is a key character who also stands by Lightning's side, through bad and good times.**

 **Shoutout to ZAFT, a great co-writer and an even greater friend.**

 **Enjoy. :3**

* * *

 _ **Late January, 2005**_

It was a cold winter's night. The black skies were concealed by dark clouds, the snow fell on heavily and the air were cold, freezing everything in their way.

The streets were covered by the thick snow and not a single car were outside. Only someone mad would've be outside in this horrid storm.

Except it weren't a car or a plane or a vehicle of any form outside.

Shivering and desperate for protection from the storm, leaning against a building of brick, there sat a small human girl. She weren't dressed in anything else than a thin, long gown in white and she could bareley be seen by anyone. Not even a pair of shoes on her feet, they were almost blue of the cold and heavens knows how long she sat there.

This particular girl happened to be the last of her race, a people of magical humans who once lived in the mythical land of Pracordia. A now extinct kingdom, a mysterious massacre occured not too long ago and right after that, the girl had lived through another incident she would not speak about.

Her hands were trembling, she had forgotten how warmth felt like and let alone, a home as she lost not only her people, but also her parents. She were an orphan and a homeless one.

But something happened, which made two persons' fates cross each other and in that moment, their destiny were sealed.

Lightning had no idea that crossing this way would've changed his fate forever. It was just a short-cut to the smaller hotel he currently lived, his current trainer had told him to stay there and what else could he do than to listen?

He were pretty irritated by the snowfall, it was a bad time as the race had been cancelled earlier and he were in the regional league, but he aimed for something bigger. The Piston Cup were his life-long wish and he would make it come true, regardless what happened.

"Stupid snow..." He grumbled and glared at the snow. "Stupid everything...ruining my race..." He muttered and kicked off a can, which bounced into the wrong than intended direction.

He slammed on his brakes when he heard a low whine. Did he actually hit someone? The red racecar reversed and looked for the place where he heard that sound. He rolled slightly backwards once he saw the unbelievable sight he had ever seen in his life.

It was a human! A small, but almost frozen human. The skin were pale as the white snow, almost blue actually. The eyes were shut, but he could see this person wore short, golden hair on the head.

"Hey?" He asked carefully, but the human didn't seemed to hear. If it was conscious or not. "Hey!" He called a bit louder and he even got brave enough to shake life in the person.

Blue eyes stirred open, they were such a bright shade of blue. Almost like his own, but his had some hints of dark blue. Suddenly he could tell it was a girl, something just told him so, like some kind of an instinct. Like a sixth sense, but that didn't mattered now. "Um, you're okay?" He asked again now when he had her attention.

She stared back at him mutely, her eyes were almost lifeless and exhausted. Suddenly Lightning felt pity on her. It was so...sad that a small girl sat here alone, every car just drove past and never gve a care about a homeless girl like her would freeze to death.

Then he got an idea, Lightning extended a tire to her. "Come with me!" He said with a reassuring smile. "Come on, I don't bite!" He continued and the girl looked at him doubtfully before a small, pale hand reached to what he offered.

He made sure the small girl followed him back to the hotel he were staying, even though it was a hard task. He never met a human before, he always thought it was just fairytales until now and he must drive carefully to not accidently run over her feet. They look pretty fragile.

It took a long while to get to the hotel room, but Lightning had to sneak around as he didn't wanted anyone to see him or find out he brought a human with him. It was the most difficult task he ever done, but he made it unnoticed to the room and with the girl.

He decided he didn't needed the madrass, the girl needed it better. She lied there now, snuggled in a thick blanket and Lightning got a better look now in a well-lit room than the dark, cold alley.

This human were small alright, but he stared curiously at her. He had already concluded it was a girl, but the golden hair shone in the light, the skin were warming up instead for that pale and blue shade earlier.

But the most curious thing was the ears. He had read that humans that existed on the other side of the Dimensional Gate, their ears were normal as round and small. But this girl's ears had a pointy tip, like mythical stories about elves and fairies.

Suddenly her eyes flashed open and before Lightning could react, she scrambled away from him and prassed herself against the wall, he had never seen anyone so filled of fear and react like that.

"Wait! I'm not gonna harm you!" He called out and saw how the girl looked at him. Not so fearful, but confused. "Um, you speak English?" He asked.

No answer. She still looked confused, but she sank down on the floor.

Lightning bit his lower lip. How to do this now? "Uh...you speak French? _Vive le France_?!" He called out. No reaction. "Okay, not that...erm...I know! German? _Guten tag_?"

Nothing.

"Okay..." Lightning mumbled. "I'm Lightning. American, you know-"

She began to talk in another language he had never heard before, but she talked fast too. She used her small hands and fingers to make gestures while talking.

" _-et ille solebat electrica potentia, aliquando a tube per foramen acus transire! Prope est, et omnia got niger! Badadom_!"

Lightning spoke up. "Big boom?"

" _Badabom_..." She said, then she perked up. "Big...bom...?"

"Yeah, big badabom!" Lightning grinned. It felt like a fun game. "Um, Lightning." He said and pointed at himself. "Lightning." He said and then he pointed at her.

She was silent for a long moment. " _Skyleregina Misanaria Coronalucia._

"Um, isn't it shorter...?" He asked and gestured it to be shorter.

She looked at him for a long moment before she finally answered. " _Sky_."

Lightning stared back. "Sky..." He said with a smile. "It's a nice name."

Sky looked back at him before she reached for his tire. Suddenly it was like time went still, warmth were flowing in the contact they wore and Lightning gaped when he saw the small girl glowing.

Yes, she was glowing of some golden light. Like a sun! Then the light faded and she grinned with a smile, blue eyes were so filled of joy.

"Is Lightning your given name or an alias?" She suddenly spoke.

he stared. "Wha-you speak English?!"

She nodded. "Now I can. I forgot how to speak it, I probably got so shocked that I forgot and when I touched you, I recalled how to speak it again!"

"Wow." LIghtning said amazed, it sounded a bit weird that anyone could forget a spoken language. "That's...hard."

Lightning looked at the human with curiosity now. He reached out a tire and poked her, earning a squeak from the human female. He pondered on what to do with her. There was no way he could just send her back out to the world like that.

"So, um...are you a racecar?" Sky asked as Lightning jumped. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't heard her creep up on him.

"Oh! Yes, yes I am." Lightning replied with a grin. "I'm a pure-bred racer, meaning my mom and dad were both racers, or so I assume." His grin faded here. "My mom I know was a racer, but I'm not sure about my dad."

Sky blinked at him in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"My dad is a Corvette, not exactly built for racing." Lightning replied. "Funnily enough, I have been getting the feeling he is not my real dad, at least biologically that is. My mom says he is, but I can't get the feeling she is hiding something from me to go away."

"So, you don't think your dad is your real father by genetics? Why?" Sky asked again.

"Well...it's hard to explain for me, but I get this...twinge...every now and then, like something is missing, and I have to find it, you know? It began when I saw a car racing in high school, and I followed the feeling to the racing circuit." Lightning replied. "So, that's how I wound up here. Well, that and I want to be a famous racer one day."

"So, what's the best way to become a famous racer?" Sky asked.

"Win every race." Lightning replied. "I want to be a Piston Cup racer, one of the best of the best." He grinned here. "Not just anyone can be a Piston racer. You need to have top speed and quick reflexes, which I have both of."

"How fast can you go?" Sky asked, curious about him now.

"Over 200 miles per hour, at least in American speed. It's probably faster in kilometers per hour, which is the speed used by the rest of the world." Lightning replied. "But my reaction speed is pretty high too."

"Yeah? Cool!" Sky exclaimed happily. "What else?"

Lightning laughed at her eagerness to hear about him. "Curious for a human, aren't you?"

Sky smiled a silly grin. "What else can you tell me about yourself, and racecars in general?"

"Well, the best of the best currently is Strip 'The King' Weathers, having won seven Piston Cups." Lightning said. "He's one of the reasons I want to be a racer as well. He's kind, smart, and most of all, humble."

"I would like to meet him one day." Sky said.

"You may." Lightning joked. Sky then looked like she was a bit disturbed. "What?"

"You said his name is _Strip_ Weathers. Does that mean he...?" Sky trailed off as Lightning caught onto what she was saying.

"What?! No!" Lightning exclaimed. "It's just his name! But I can see why you thought that." He added. "And for the record, yes Lightning is my given name."

Sky nodded, feeling a bit better. "Okay."

Lightning then sighed. "Many respect the King, something I want to get as well."

"You may." Sky replied. "You just got a ways to go is all."

"Yeah, but I barely make third place in most of my races." Lightning replied sadly. "If I can't win most of my races, I won't get into the Piston Cup circuit."

"Wow...sounds tough." Sky noted.

"It is." Lightning agreed. "I feel I may find what I am looking for in the Piston circuit, but if I can't win most of my races, then I should just quit."

Sky looked at the red racecar with a sad look.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Whatever the feeling of missing something is." Lightning replied. "I don't know exactly what it is yet, and I may never know unless I can get into the Piston circuit."

Sky pondered over that for a moment and the red racecar couldn't help than to notice how cute the small girl was. He had never seen a human before and the sight were still incredible. "Hey, can I come with you?"

"Huh?" Lightning asked startled. "You wanna come with me?"

"Yup."

Lightning got serious. What could be the harm? He didn't knew if people were friendly to humans, but then again they wouldn't be so nice. Sky could maybe get in trouble and she was a fragile little thing. Then she should come with him.

"Well...you can." Lightning finally said. "But you gotta hide in the trailer I'm riding. Trailer and trailer...Mack is just a moving van, but he wants to be a hauler for a racecar trailer and I wanna be a racer, so that fits."

Sky almost bounced on the madrass. "Oh, great! When can we leave?"

"Let's see..." Lightning mumbled and dig up a calendar from a traveling bag. "I'm gonna have the next race in Charleston, South Carolina. I'm in the regional leagues, but I will come to the Piston Cup, no matter what!"

Sky peeked in the caledar while Lightning folded up a map. "Look, this is merica. And we're here right now!" He said and pointed at a small dot which was Indianapolis, the capital city of the state Indiana. "So, we will travel with Mack through Kentucky, Tennessee and then we get into South Carolina. But it takes some time to get to Charleston as it's on the coast side."

The smaller girl nodded. "Oh, it's so close to my homeland...but it don't exist anymore now..."

Lightning looked surprised. "It don't?" He asked dumbfounded and then he remembered something about the recent news. "Oh...are you from that Pracordian Massacre months ago?" He asked carefully and recieved a nod, Sky's eyes were filled of tears. "Gosh, I didn't know..."

"It's alright..." mumbled Sky. "I'm happy I with someone at least. But I want to go back because I got a plan."

Lightning nodded before he yawned. "We should probably sleep if we're gonna leave with Mack tomorrow. It was already decided to leave in the morning, but you can come with me."

"Good..." Sky said and yawned before she collapsed backwards on the madrass, she fell asleep in seconds.

Careful to not disturb her or accidently stumble on her more...fragile parts, Lightning settled down beside her and as soon he covered both of them in the blanket, he fell asleep too.

* * *

Very early next morning, Lightning managed to wake up a very tired Sky and sneak out of the hotel room. The safest card would be to let her stay in the trailer until it was time to leave. In that case, Lightning to finish his things like packing, clean the hotel room and hand over the room keys back.

Mack had been very surprised to see a human, but Lightning explained the story and the truck took it easy. "Alright, she's gonna stay back in the trailer until I can come back and then we leave, alright?"

"Sure, sure, Lightnin'." Mack replied with a smile and the turned to the small human. "Just make yourself comfortable, we got a long way to travel."

Sky stared with amazed eyes and open mouth. "You're huge!" She squealed.

Both of Lightning and Mack broke down in laughters.

Much later, Lightning finally arrived and settled inside the warm trailer where Sky patiently awaited. To her surprise, the red racecar had brought things like a air-pumped madrass and several organic food such as fruits, vegetables and mushrooms.

"I don't know what a human eats, but it can't be more different to us. Except oil." He remarked and watched how Sky stuffed herself with apples, pears and and even a package of cashew nuts.

Lightning then got an idea. "Hey, wanna listen at some music?" He said and turned on the radio. Songs blasted on high volume and before they knew it, both of Lightning and Sky sang along to the lyrics of "Life Is A Highway".

It went for hours, both of them ate snacks and sang to the songs. Sometimes they laughed and sometimes they had a nap for a few hours.

They had traveled for eight hours before Lightning asked something. "Why do you want to go back to your old home? I mean, people said it's only ruins left."

Sky shrugged. "I must get back a book." She said and when he looked confused, she decided to tell as well. "I can't live as human, anyone would look after me and well...I got in trouble with some cars who weren't so nice. I just want to be like you, I really want to stay with you."

Lightning thought about it before he nodded. "Alright, you can stay with me! You're the first friend I had in a long time now and I really like you. Of course you can stay!"

"Really?" Sky's eyes lit up in joy.

"Yes, really!" Lightning teased an Sky broke into laughters. "So, what's the plan?"

Sky collected hersel and looked at him. "I thought while you had your race, I could take the chance to try get back to Pracordia and look for the spell book. It shouldn't take too long."

"On one condition, I wanna see when you turn into a car!" Lightning said with a grin. "What, this is a lifetime occasion!"

Sky snickered. "You will see plenty of magic from me, silly!"

"But not human turn into a car!" Lightning protested. "I want to see that!"

Lightning was more than eager to head to his next race, but there was a problem. He might have had the speed, but he didn't have the skill. While he did have potential, not many could see it, and as such, he was someone who was not on the radar of the big league sponsors.

 _'One day...One day I'll be a Piston racer...and then I can find what I'm missing..._ ' Lightning thought as he watched Sky sleeping now.

"All I need to do is win the next few races..." He muttered to himself. Mack was busy humming away and Lightning decided to try and get some sleep. He closed his eyes, and was soon lulled to sleep by Mack's humming...

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Loud bangs..._

 _Cries and screams of pain..._

 _A car in shadow..._

 _"DADA!"_

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

* * *

Lightning jolted awake as he looked around the trailer. He could see Sky, the human who he had saved, sleeping still. He sighed, but not loud enough to wake her.

 _'What was that?'_ Lightning thought to himself. _'Was that...a dream...or a nightmare...'_

He didn't know what to make of it. All he could remember from the dream was the car in shadow, and the word 'dada'. "Was that car...my father?" Lightning wondered aloud. But one thing didn't make sense. Why were there gunshots and cries/screams of pain?

"Lightning?" Sky's voice made him look back.

"What?" He asked.

"You okay?"

Lightning nodded. "Yeah...just had a weird dream, that's all."

"What was it about?" Sky asked, hoping she could be of some help.

"All I heard were gunshots, cries and screams of pain, followed by a car in shadow, and then the word 'dada', like how a small toddler would say." Lightning explained. "It was so weird."

"It does sound weird." Sky agreed.

"Do you think that car in shadow could have been my real father?" Lightning asked.

Sky shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't know what else to say."

Lightning sighed. "You're right. But this makes me wonder if my real father is some kind of gang leader, judging by the gunshots and screams of pain that were in the dream."

Sky looked confused. "But...if you're a pure-bred racer, then why would your real father be a gang leader?"

"I don't know. I'm just assuming at this point." Lightning shot back, without meaning to be mean.

* * *

That race in Charleston ended as it usually went, Lightning barely caught third place. But not that it bothered him for the moment as he was excited to return back to the trailer and see if Sky have yet returned with the book she talked about.

He frowned as he were worried for her. It couldn't be easy, return to her birthhome and see what's left of that horrible genocide. He truly pitied Sky, she was alone without any parents or home. The only protection she had was himself and Lightning had promised himself to care for her as long he lived.

Rolling inside the trailer, he was glad to see Sky who sat down with a old book in her lap and waited patiently. "Hey, you found it!" He said excited.

"Yeah, I did." Sky said, although she looked very pale. "Sorry...I just didn't expected to see..." She mumbled and looked down. "You know...they're not even buried..." her voice sounded very small.

Lightning hestitated before he decided to reach out to her. "You know, you're not alone. I will be here for you, if you need anyone."

Sky looked up at him. "Thanks." She said with a smile on her features. His friendship really meant much for her, although they had known each other for a short time. "Should we get started? You got a pen, I gonna need it."

Lightning dig through his things and found a white chalk, which Sky said it was enough. She took it and drawed at first a circle, but then she added different symbols, more circles, numbers and signs he had never seen before. "This is an pentagram, Lightning. It's a magic circle, all I need to do is to stand inside and read out the spell." Sky explained and rose up, only to step inside the circle. "Don't worry, I wash it off later." She added and felt awkward by his curious stares.

"Now?" Lightning asked and handed over a piece of paper with written signs in red ink.

Sky nodded. "Now." She said and grabbed the paper, she set it on fire with a candlelight and bounded the burning paper between her hands before she slammed it together with both hands. Then she spoke out the words she had memorized in her head while Lightning had his race.

 ** _"Twist my bones and bend my back.  
Protect me from the hunting pack_**

 ** _Rid me of my old reflection  
Let me be free without fear and abduction_**

 ** _Give me a coat blue as sky, hide me whereby  
Abandon my past and create a new life  
Hidden from sight and secret placed in another's life"_**

Barely she had told out the spell and Sky felt the changed at once, she were forced onto her knees and pain shot through. Her heart felt like it would explode, her blood pressure rose and her breaths got heavy. This was an unbearable pain she had never felt before, her body felt as if it burned.

"Don't...help..." Sky rasped to Lightning who looked terrified, but concerned. He were just about to help her, but when she snapped, he stayed put. "I gotta...get...through..."

Then everything turned black.

* * *

"Sky! Sky, you're alright?" Lightning's voice cut through the darkness. Finally Sky were able to open her eyes, she felt exhausting and as if something held her down, like it was heavy. "Oh, thank Chrystler!" The red racecar exhaled in relief. "I thought you died!"

She snorted. "It was just a shapeshifting spell, why should it kill me...?" Sky trailed off when she felt...different. "Why can't I move? Lightning, this feels...weird!"

"Well, you look different." he said and then he caught himself. "I mean, it's a good different! Actually, you never looked better! You're still smaller than me, but that's okay!"

He were clearly rambling out things. "Is there any mirror at all?" Sky asked and once Lightning pushed a button, a mirror were shown in front of them.

Sky squeaked. Was it really her? Bright blue eyes stared back, but the form was a...car. Her forms were round and small. She had headlights, wheels...yes, everything! But Lightning were right, she was smaller than him!

Lightning soon had helped her learn how to drive and move, being a racer and all, but one thing bothered the red racecar, and that was his dream. Why did he have that dream?

He sighed. Another bad race, and a weird dream to finish it all. The only good thing was that he had Sky with him for the time being. He looked over the race schedule and frowned. The next race was the next day, and he had no time to practice, or even try any tricks to win.

"I can't wait to win my first race...if I ever do..." Lightning sighed as he slumped down on his shocks. He was close to giving up, since no one paid attention to him. Hell, even his damn trainer didn't. The car hadn't even taught him any tricks to racing. High school racing was far different from the real thing, it seemed.

"Hey, you will!" Sky cheered. Lightning just gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks, but with it near the regional racing season's end, I doubt I would get the attention of any big name sponsors, even if I win one race." He said with a sigh. "The Regional race season ends before the start of the racing season. The start of the season, the official season, is next month, with the Wings Around the Globe Rally."

"Oh?" Sky asked, curious now.

"Yeah. The Wings Around The Globe is the start, and the Piston Cup is the end." Lightning replied. He then sighed again. "Might as well get some sleep before my race tomorrow."

Sky watched as Lightning slipped into sleep, wondering if she could help him in some way...

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _A powerful engine rev..._

 _A soothing voice..._

 _Pulsations..._

 _"You're always my rookie..."_

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

* * *

Lightning jolted awake, only to see Sky sleeping next to him. Again, the strange dream had hit him, but it was different this time. What did it mean?

"What a dream..." He muttered as he saw that Mack had arrived at their destination.

Lightning sighed as he began to head down the ramp, which Mack had opened.

Sky didn't even stir, but Lightning didn't care. He nudged her awake and she woke up. "We're there?" She asked as the red racer nodded.

"Yeah...and another third place finish..." Lightning added with a sigh.

"Don't give up. You will get first place one day!" Sky assured him happily.

Lightning laughed sadly before he headed into the stadium. He hoped he could win just even one.

"Wait!" Sky yelled and managed to drive after him. "I'm coming with you!"

Lightning looked at her for a long moment. "You?"

Sky pouted. "What? I embarrass you?"

"No! Not that!" Lightning protested quickly. "I mean, I was surprised! I never knew you actually wanted to see my races."

Sky bounced. "Are you kidding? This looks so amazing!" Sky squealed happily. "Of course, I will root for you!"

Lightning laughed. "You don't have to root for me, you're free to root for anyone."

"But no one is fast as you, are they?" Sky grinned.

"You won't give this up?"

"Nope~!"

Lightning sighed and relented. "Alright, but stay with my trainer in the pits."

She nodded happily. "Alright!"

The stadium was one of the greatest she had ever seen. Sky looked everywhere her eyes could land on, her excitement were rising and she couldn't stop smiling. Many of the racecars in the pits gave her curious looks and glances, but Lightning juts waved them off in a way to say it was alright.

"Okay, stay here now!" Lightning reassured the smaller car. "I'm gonna race now and you get the best sights from here!"

Sky nodded and hugged him. "Go get them, Lightning!" She said and grinned. "You're my best friend now, so I believe in you!" She remarked, earning a warm smile from the slightly older car. Then she frowned confused. "Look, what are those? They don't look like to race!"

Lightning turned around to see what Sky was so curious about and stared. There were officials from the esteemed Racing Commission!

His trainer then pulled up at then, he was a middle-aged truck and looked as if he had seen better days. "Those are scouts from the Racing Commision, kid. Lookin' for rookies to the Piston Cup, I assume..."

"Rookies?" Sky asked curiously.

"Beginner racers." One pitty replied helpfully. "It's never been a rookie winning the Piston Cup ever, though."

When the truck saw Sky's confused look, he decided to explain. "The Piston Cup is the greatest racing league for us cars, planes has their Wings Around The Globe rally. It's a great deal because only the best with talents gets into the Piston Cup."

"Wow..." Sky said awestruck and Lightning looked as if he were to catch fire. "Lightning, now you have every reason to impress!" She said and tried to wipe away imaginary dust off him. "You gotta look your best!"

Lightning grinned nervously. "If I don't make a fool of myself now..."

"Nonsense!" Sky said. "You know what? I got something for you! Shut your eyes!" She demande and what else could the red racecar do than to obey the small girl. It was hilarious how cross she could get.

He could feel she put something onto his right fender. What was she really doing?

"Done~!" Sky sang. "Now open your eyes!"

Lightning did so and saw Sky held a very small mirror in front of him. She gave him a sticker, it was a lightning bolt in reflective silver. "Oh...thanks!"

"It's a lucky charm!" Sky grinned happily and looked awfully proud of herself. "Maybe it works or don't, but no matter if you win or not, you're always my number one winner!"

Lightning readied himself for his next race, looking quite nervous. Here he was, a regional racer, before the Racing Commission officials. All he had to do was win one race...and then he was in...right? He shook his hood. No...racers hoping to enter the Piston Cup had to won every race the Piston officials went to. He had won none of them.

Statistically, the red racecar knew his chances of winning based on his performance were slim to none. Still, he had to at least try. Lightning revved his engine and then took off. He knew he could easily mess up, but then again, anything could happen in a race.

It was past the first quarter of the race when he found himself in need of a pit-stop. Lightning came in, and as his crew went through the motions, he looked up at the main monitor. It showed his time, which once again placed him in third, but barely. It seemed nothing could change that...He sighed before something odd hit him.

Lightning looked around, but he didn't know what it was. It was odd, like that feeling hit again. Looking back at the race, Lightning frowned a little. He could see...He shook his hood. The first place win was what he needed right now, _not_ these odd feelings he was getting.

He left the pit-stop area and continued his race, but nothing he seemed to do would help him win, until he came to one of the turns. Lightning had always struggled with the turns to an extent, but instead of just slowing like any car would this time, he kept up his pace, and even accelerated. Looking at the main monitor discreetly, he was surprised to see his time had improved.

 _'Okay...I think that was part of the problem.'_ Lightning noted mentally before he forced himself to focus on the race again.

Much to his surprise, throughout the rest of the race, as long as he took the turns at full speed, Lightning saw his time improve again and again. Soon, he was in a tie for first, which was what he had wanted all along.

 _'If I can just get out a bit more speed, I may be able to win!'_ Lightning thought as he pushed his engine to the max. Much to his surprise and delight, he did end up winning, but it was close.

He came into the pits and Sky was there to greet him. "You won!"

"Yeah, but only because I took those turns at full speed instead of slowing like before. I think that was the problem." Lightning replied.

Sky grinned. "At least you know what the issue was now."

Lightning laughed. "True. That is true."

All of them jumped when a new voice joined them. "With more training, I believe you can become a star." It was a car they had never seen or met before. A black sportscar, fancy and with glossy painjob, not a single detail in the wrong angle. He wore brown eyes and suddenly it dawned to them that he must be of importance.

"Name's Harv, kid." The car said with a pleased expression. "You got much talent, I can bet all of my money on it. However, you need perhaps an agent, to help come on the right road."

Lightning dropped his jaw. "A-agent?" He stammered.

Harv smirked. "Of course, how do you think every great racer begin as?" He asked and then he gestured towards the somewhat rundown staduim. "Every star has a beginning and you're something else, I can take you to the top and even to the Piston Cup."

"No way..." Lightning breathed with wide eyes.

Harv nodded. "Yes way. Agents just don't chose just anyone, kid. How was the name?"

"Lightning, sir. Lightning McQueen." He replied quickly, this was a lifetime chance!

Harv grinned, his teeth were healthy white and straigt. "Then it's a deal!" He said and shook a very eager Lightning's tire on it. "Now, to write the contract, I need to get details right on spot." he said and then he pulled out a monocle, probably to read. "Racer, trainer, pit crew-does the small girl include?"

Lightning glanced at a very confused Sky and nodded quickly. "Yes, she's coming with me."

"Hm...good." During a single minutes, Harv had written out a draft for the contract. "Alright! Racer, Lightning McQueen. Trainer and crew chief, Harald Spinrod. Pit crew, four forklifts and a girl, Sky...I dunno her role...probably moral support. Okay, it's set!" Harv said and gave Lightning a card. "I call you in three days and by then, you have a sponsor done. Pick your racing number wisely."

And then he were off, already speaking in a phone.

Left were Lightning, totally awestruck of what just happened in mere seconds.

Lightning blinked, surprised. "Err...did that just actually happen?"

Sky nodded. "Yes, it did!"

Lightning was still dumbstruck by the turn of events and he didn't even know why! He thought he had to win at least a few more races before the RC made their choice!

He went over to an official. "Excuse me." The official turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Um...I got chosen to be in the Piston Cup, but I was under the assumption I had to win a few more races before I could even be considered to be in it." Lightning explained.

The official nodded. "I see. Well, the circumstances can change. It's obvious you're a natural talent for racing, yes. But, you see, we're in need of new rookies, and not many can make the cut this year. You're the first one who has even won a race and improved your time but speeding through your turns, nice job by the way." He replied. "Anyway, my point is, most rookies this year haven't been showing the judgement needed to be a racer, and you just did. That's why you were chosen so soon."

Lightning nodded. "Okay...but how is speeding through my turns to improve my time good racing judgement?"

"Wow, those cars really haven't taught you anything have they?" The official said dryly. "Well, if you must know, you realized what would work to give you the edge to win, even if it was just common sense. You won because you made that connection between faster speed and faster turns equals faster time."

Lightning, while still confused, nodded again. "Okay...I think I get it."

As he left, the red racecar was still in shock. Wasn't it a good thing then...?

Three days happened so fast. Mack brought them back to Indianapolis, where Harv awaited them already. Lightning, still confused as ever, followed his new agent since the first they did was to sign the finalized contract, which he read through all the agreements before signing his name.

"Okay, now you're my racer and as your agent, it's my job to make sure no scandals or paparazzis will ruin your reputation!" he exclaimed as they drove a tour at the stadium, it was the state's own stadium and not the smaller one for regional races. "Now, you will meet your sponsors. Keep in mind, they're odd."

"What happened to the old racer?" Sky couldn't resist to ask.

Harv didn't seemed to be bothered by her. "Oh, he had a crash. Accident. Told the officials that Hicks should be banned, he probably bribed again. But the guy got repaired and retired, he wanted time with family anyways."

Sky frowned. "Oh..." She said and drove after them. The fancy agent didn't seemed to have anything against her, maybe he thought she were some sister for Lightning. While that wasn't true, would that be a good cover to hide?

Then he stopped in front of a pair of cars. One were a Dodge and the other were a van, obviously brothers. "Meet Rusty and Dusty Rusteze, sponsors of their own product." He presented them. Then he leaned towards Lightning. "A bumper ointment. Just go with it, it's the best I could find." He muttered, he didn't seemed overly fond of the sponsors.

Harv certainly looked as if a bit dirt was the worst crime. The sponsors didn't cared about that and welcomed Lightning with laughtes and cheers, they were certainly excited as well to have a new, young racer and a chance to promote their product. Before he knew it. Lightning had already agreed for a small commercial video.

They also found Sky delightable which Lightning exhaled in relief. It was a big, heavy secret to keep her safe. But he feared much, what if officials or police would suddenly make a background on her? Sky isn't registered anywhere except her homeland and it's gone! It would make an illegal immigrant or worse...like she doesn't exist.

He knew he must find a way to keep her safe. So no one could ever harm her.

Lightning soon faced Harv again and looked at him. "So, once my race number is decided, then I race in the Piston Cup circuit?"

"Yes." Harv replied. "Believe me, I tried to get the best sponsors, but no one wanted a nobody who was fresh from the regional circuit. These two were willing to take a risk, but that is it."

Lightning sighed. He would regret this... "Okay. I have a racing number chosen."

"What is it?" Harv asked, a bit more eager now.

"I was thinking 51." Lightning replied, but Harv shot that down at once.

"No. That number is not available anymore. No racer is allowed to take it." Harv shot back. "The Racing Commission said so."

"Why?" Sky asked.

Harv sighed. "It belonged to a racing legend. That is all I am going to say." Sky frowned, but nodded anyway.

"Okay, then number 95." Lightning said. "I mean, it's the year my sisters were born, so why not give them an honor like that?"

Sky blinked. "You have sisters?"

"Yep. Twins actually. They're not my biological sisters much really. They're my half-sisters." Lightning replied as Sky nodded.

"Ah."

* * *

 _ **~Present Day~**_

"-and that's how I met Sky and became a famous racer as well!" Lightning declared proudly when he told his story to the stunned townsfolk.

For the last hours, he had been there in the café and told the story that was so requested from him. Sky was a very important person in his life, so why should he exclude her from his beginning and rise to fame?

"Soldier, it was risky to take her in like that!" snapped Sarge irritated. "The goverment should've handled it."

Sky shook her hood quickly. "Eh...no! Technically I was an illegal immigrant and I don't risk stuff!" She said and Lightning knew she lied on one point. Her reason wasn't the goverment, but if they would send her back to that horrible place she trusted him to know.

Luckily his bond with Sky prevented his dad to find out through the connection since a magical bond don't disturb the famed connection, but it also shields his excuses and lies to protect her.

Sarge scoffed, but didn't got to say more.

"Respect free lives, dude!" Fillmore said. "She needs freedom."

"Take a carwash, hippie." snarled Sarge irritated.

Sky snickered at their antics, it had always amused her.

"So, you saved her life then?" Doc said and couldn't feel any prouder of his son. It was a very kind and selfless thing to do, saving an innocent girl's life when no one had even lift a tire to even help a homeless, starving and freezing child in the cold night.

Lightning blushed and nodded. "Yeah...I felt so sorry for her and I couldn't leave her like that. No one even cared about she was there..." He mumbled out, still flustered.

Doc looked at his son and sighed. "You do take after me when it comes to certain things, but that is one thing I never thought you would do."

Lightning frowned at this. "So? I did it because it was the right thing to do."

Doc sighed again. "I know, rookie. I know." He then looked at his son again. "But doing something like that is crazy, not to mention reckless. I don't want it done again."

Lightning sighed, but nodded. "Okay, dad..."

But no one noticed how Lightning and Sky shared a knowing glance between them. As far what they knew, no one would ever come close to the real truth they knew about each other. They were much more than just friends.

They were best friends.

 **~Fin~**


End file.
